


Green and Grey

by niblows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niblows/pseuds/niblows
Summary: Être amoureux de son meilleur ami ce n'est pas toujours facile : Scorpius le sait bien, lui. Mais on sait tous que la période de Noël rapproche les coeurs... et les corps.





	Green and Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que Scorbus c'est canon.
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

Poudlard, salle commune des Serpentard :

 

La tempête était puissante à l'extérieur du château. D'énormes flocons de neige venaient s'écraser sur les vitres tandis que les feuilles des arbres virevoltaient dans la nuit, portées par le vent fort hivernal. Personne n'avait besoin de quitter son dortoir pour savoir qu'il faisait très froid dehors. À l'entente du sifflement du vent à travers les montures de la fenêtre, Albus Potter frissonna alors qu'il abaissait une carte sur le tapis entre lui et son meilleur ami Scorpius Malefoy. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant, avant de tourner leur tête vers la fenêtre d'un mouvement similaire.

 

**\- J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus ça empire.**

 

Le jeune Potter acquiesça d'un simple petit bruit qui venait du fond de la gorge. Il haussa les épaules ensuite. Scorpius avait raison : le vent ne cessait de se renforcer, tout comme la neige qui tombait de plus en plus. À travers la vitre, ils pouvaient distinguer dans la nuit les toits de Poudlard, recouverts d'une épaisse couche de neige qui brillait à la lueur de la lune. Même s'il faisait froid et que les rafales de vent leur faisaient froid dans le dos, cela n'en restait pas moins agréable. Les deux amis adoraient l'hiver à Poudlard.

 

 **\- Tu crois que demain on pourra aller à Pré-Au-Lard ?** , demanda Albus d'un ton évasif.  
**\- Je sais pas... je pense. Pourquoi ? Tu veux y aller … ?**

 

Scorpius semblait surpris. Ses yeux gris comme la lune s'écarquillèrent un peu, alors qu'un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres.

 

 **\- Pas forcément...** , lança Albus à voix basse. **Je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller boire une bierraubeurre, tu sais.**  
**\- Oh. Et bien... si tu veux, oui.**

 

Le cœur de Scorpius se réchauffa dans sa poitrine. En revanche, il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était la conséquence de la gorgée de chocolat chaud à la cannelle qu'il venait de boire, ou celle du regard brillant qu'Albus lui lançait. Le jeune Potter n'aimait pas aller à Pré-Au-Lard, si bien que Scorpius avait toujours du y aller tout seul, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il était heureux de voir que son meilleur ami essayait de faire des efforts.

 

**\- Cool.**

 

Albus lui sourit un peu avant de boire à son tour une gorgée de café au lait, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de crème fouettée. Son regard se perdit ensuite sur le tapis de couleur noire et verte sur lequel ils étaient tous les deux assis. Scorpius bailla, épuisé, suivi de près par Albus. D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent tous les deux et abandonnèrent leur jeu de cartes pour se préparer à dormir.

 

 **\- Tu as des nouvelles de Vivi ?** , demanda Scorpius.  
**\- Non. Pourquoi ?**

 

Albus fronça les sourcils tout en se glissant sous ses draps. Il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, dont le lit se trouvait à côté du sien, seulement séparés par une petite table de chevet en bois d'acajou. Scorpius semblait dépité.

 

 **\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle voulait te faire manger un filtre d'amour pour Noël, dans un gâteau.**  
**\- Quoi ?!** , Albus pouffa de rire.  
**\- Véridique. Je l'ai surprise en train de parler avec Lénah.**

 

Allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées sur son ventre et la tête bien calée dans son oreiller moelleux, Albus se contenta de fixer le plafond. Vivi en pinçait pour lui ? Un petit sourire de satisfaction étira ses lèvres, mais cela ne dura qu'un infime instant. A ses yeux, Vivi n'était qu'une... connaissance. La seule personne qu'il considérait réellement comme « amie », c'était Scorpius.

 

 **\- C'est gênant.** , lança Albus.  
**\- Ouais** , Scorpius ricana. **Tu vas pouvoir surveiller ce que tu manges.**  
**\- Mh.**

 

Ils se sentaient bien seuls dans ce dortoir tous les deux. Les vacances de Noël avaient débuté quelques jours plus tôt et tous leurs camarades de chambre étaient rentrés chez eux. Scorpius n'était pas rentré chez lui, son père parti aux États-Unis pour son travail. Albus avait alors décidé de rester ici avec lui : de toute façon, il n'aimait plus passer Noël chez lui. Il était bien ici, à Poudlard, avec son meilleur ami.

 

 **\- Comment va ton père... ?** , hésita Albus.  
**\- Bien. Enfin... je suppose. Je m'en remets plus facilement que lui. Il croit que c'est de sa faute.**

 

Scorpius baissa les yeux et Albus sentit son cœur se serrer. Le jeune Malefoy avait perdu sa mère quelques mois plus tôt, à la fin de l'été. Gravement malade, elle avait succombé à sa fatigue et ses nombreux traitements. Drago ne s'en remettait toujours pas : guerisseur, il avait été incapable de la sauver.

 

**\- C'est horrible.**  
**\- J'essaie de lui faire entendre raison mais... il est têtu.**

 

Albus lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à son meilleur ami. Allongés tous les deux sur le profil, face à face, ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes avant que Scorpius ne ferme ses paupières. Albus l'entendit renifler : il pleurait. Il tendit son bras pour saisir la main de Scopius qui pendait de son matelas. Il la serra fort dans la sienne, comme pour lui dire silencieusement qu'il pouvait pleurer, que c'était normal, et qu'il le soutenait.

 

**.    .    .**

 

Scorpus en avait marre. Il ne supportait plus cette douleur trop agréable dans le cœur et cette douce chaleur dans son ventre dès qu'il le voyait. Ça lui tordait les boyaux, lui retournait le cerveau et lui coupait même l'appétit parfois. Il déglutit un instant alors qu'Albus se levait, le teint pâle et son écharpe verte autour de son cou. Il était beau. Terriblement beau, même. Le jeune Malefoy en eut même un instant le souffle coupé.

 

**\- On va s'acheter des friandises ? J'ai faim.**

 

Scorpius ne put que hocher la tête. Il n'était même plus capable de parler. Il sentait cette chaleur dans son ventre et cette boule de nerfs un peu plus bas, au niveau de la ceinture. D'un air absent, il fixait Albus. Ses cheveux bruns, très sombres, étaient en bataille sur sa tête et parsemés de petits flocons de neige. Sa peau, pâle mais dorée, semblait si douce qu'il aurait voulu y poser ses doigts. Ses joues, assez rondes, devenaient de plus en plus rosées à cause du froid. Scorpius retint un sourire.

 

**\- Tu viens ?**

 

Scorpius sortit de sa contemplation et emboîta le pas au brun. Côte à côte, ils marchèrent dans la neige pendant plusieurs minutes. La neige tombait légèrement du ciel et le soleil semblait vouloir percer à travers les nuages. Malgré tout, le ciel était blanc et l'air était froid. Un hiver parfait en soit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les Trois Balais, Abus fit preuve de galanterie et tira la porte avant de laisser entrer Scorpius. Se dernier se crispa en sentant Albus dans son dos, si proche, qui refermait la porte dans un petit grincement d'usure. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à l'intérieur mais cela n'en restait pas moins accueillant et chaleureux. Après s'être lancé un regard interrogateur, ils s'installèrent à une table à l'abri des regards, cachée par un escalier et une immense colonne en bois.

Albus se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, dos au mur, et retira son écharpe qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Il regarda Scorpius qui faisait la même chose avant de lui sourire, alors qu'il s'asseyait. Une femme assez âgée s'approcha d'eux :

 

 **\- Bonjour les enfants. Vous désirez ?**  
**\- Bonjour hem... une bierraubeurre pour moi** , lança Scorpius.  
**\- Pareil pour moi. Avec de la cannelle, s'il vous plait.**

 

Albus sourit à la dame en guise de remerciement avant de reporter son attention sur Scorpius. Se dernier lisait un morceau de parchemin jauni qui faisait office de carte et de menu. Le brun en profita pour le détailler : ses cheveux blonds et fins, presque blancs, n'étaient pas coiffés. Certaines mèches étaient dressées droit sur sa tête ou en travers, tandis que d'autres tombaient sur sa nuque ou devant ses yeux. Sa peau, tout aussi pâle que ses cheveux, était rosée au niveau des joues et du nez à cause du froid. Ses yeux, eux, gris clair à cause du temps tempétueux, étaient encadrés de longs cils blonds foncés qui poussaient dans tous les sens. Albus ne put retenir un sourire. Scorpius, du haut de ses 16 ans, semblait terriblement jeune. Mais il semblait épuisé.

 

**\- Et voilà les enfants.**  
**\- Merci beaucoup.**

 

Scorpius, lui, gratifia la serveuse d'un petit sourire en guise de remerciement alors qu'Albus poussait sa boisson vers lui. Il le remercia aussi en souriant, avant d'en boire une première gorgée. Albus hésita, avant de se lancer :

 

**\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?**  
**\- Pourquoi ?**

 

Le jeune Potter se tut un instant. Scorpius semblait sur la défensive.

 

**\- Je... je sais pas. Tu as les yeux cernés et tu as l'air fatigué. Je me demandais juste... tu sais.**  
**\- Je vais bien. Je suis fatigué mais... ça va.**  
**\- Tu peux me le dire si tu as un problème. Tu le sais, hein ?**  
**\- Oui..., merci.**

 

Scorpius sourit timidement à Albus. Il voulait parler mais n'en avait pas la force. Sa mère lui manquait. Son père le démoralisait. Et en plus de ça, comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment perturbé, il tombait amoureux de son meilleur ami. Qu'une vie de merde , pensa-t-il. Il attendit qu'Albus se mette à boire sa boisson pour le regarder à nouveau. Il était beau. Cette fois-ci, ce fut ses yeux et ses lèvres qu'il ne put lâcher des yeux. Les iris d'Albus étaient brillants, perdus dans le vide, d'un vert émeraude électrisant. Ses longs cils noirs qui encadraient ses yeux en amande lui donnaient un regard envoûtant et un visage enfantin. Du bout de la langue, il cueillit au coin de sa bouche un goutte de sa boisson. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et gercées, et Scorpius avait envie de les dévorer.

 

**\- Al', salut !**

 

Albus roula des yeux avant que Vivi ne se laisse tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux brun bouclés et des yeux marrons. Banale, pensa Scorpius qui sentit son cœur se serrer.

 

**\- Salut Vivi !**

 

Le jeune Malefoy se referma sur lui-même une fois Vivi arrivée. Il se terra dans son silence et se contenta de fixer sa tasse vide, l'air déçu. Il passait un bon moment, et elle avait tout gâché en arrivant. Il se fichait complètement du sort qu'elle avait pu lancer à un pauvre première année ou bien du nombre de potions qu'elle avait volées dans la réserve. Il s'en fichait. Il baissa un peu plus ses yeux quand Vivi vint prendre la main d'Albus sur la table. Il serra aussi les dents, jaloux. Cette même main était dans la sienne la veille au soir alors qu'il s'endormait. Triste, il baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts enlacés. Il ne remarqua même pas Albus qui le fixait, le regard désolé et le cœur brisé.

 

**.    .    .**

 

La tour d'Astronomie était haute. Scorpius regardait en bas. Il faisait froid ce soir là, mais c'était supportable. Quelques flocons de neige lui effleuraient le visage tandis qu'une petite brise passait entre ses cheveux. Son écharpe enroulée autour de son cou fin, il vint s'asseoir sur un gros bloc de pierre qui faisait office de banc. Un soupir quitta ses lèvres tandis qu'il pensait. Tout plein de choses s'embrouillaient dans sa tête : son père parti aux États-Unis, qui ne lui avait même pas envoyé de lettre. Sa mère, qui lui manquait terriblement, tous les jours, à chaque instant de la journée. Albus, dont il tombait amoureux tout doucement.

Il ricana, honteux. Il se sentait stupide. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami ? Il était comme un rayon de soleil dans sa vie, et ce depuis près de six ans. Albus était un véritable ami, et il le savait. Même lorsqu'il avait perdu sa mère, qu'il pleurait et devenait agressif, Albus avait toujours été là pour lui. Il était toujours resté son ami même s'il avait parfois un caractère aussi stupide que son père. Scorpius avait honte. Un Malefoy amoureux d'un Potter ? Son père le tuerait s'il le savait. Il n'avait pas encore digéré le fait que son fils soit ami avec le rejeton d'Harry Potter.

Au début, Scorpius ne s'était pas inquiété de ce petit pincement au creux de son ventre lorsqu'Albus lui souriait ou le serrait dans ses bras. Ce sentiment s'était manifesté au début de leur cinquième année mais, bien trop occupé à réviser ses BUSES, Scorpius l'avait ignoré. Il pensait que cela passerait avec le temps. Sauf que non, cela n'avait pas passé. Au contraire. Plus les jours passaient, les semaines, les mois, plus Albus lui semblait différent. Il avait changé pendant l'été : plus grand, plus musclé, plus... homme. Aussi, il avait mué. Une voix grave et suave qui le faisait trembler. Du haut de ses 16 ans aujourd'hui, Albus était magnifique. Il dégageait cette prestance et ce charisme que beaucoup de garçons lui enviaient. Scorpius se souvint un instant de la réaction de son cœur et de son ventre lorsqu'il avait vu Albus, avant la rentrée, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾.

 

**\- Héy.**

 

Scorpius sursauta doucement. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il leva un instant ses yeux sur Albus, qui semblait essoufflé d'avoir grimpé les escaliers. Son écharpe verte et argentée faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux émeraude, à la lumière de la lune. Ses lèvres étaient toujours autant gercées. Scorpius remarqua la ligne saillante de sa mâchoire. Bon dieu , pensa-t-il en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.

 

 **\- Héy...** , dit-il tout bas. **T'es pas avec Vivi ... ?**

 

Le blond essaya de masquer le ton agacé de sa voix. Il n'aimait pas cette Vivi. Elle était stupide et, en plus, elle voulait lui piquer Albus. Il la détestait, du plus profond de son être, de cette haine si caractéristique des Malefoy lorsque autrui essaie de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il déglutit.

 

**\- Je me suis enfui pendant qu'elle était aux toilettes. Elle m'ennuie.**  
**\- Oh.**

 

Albus pouffa de rire avant de s'asseoir près de Scorpius. Son corps tout entier se réchauffa. Il savait qu'il était plus à sa place ici, avec son meilleur ami, qu'avec Vivi.

 

 **\- Pourquoi t'as accepté son rencard... ?** , demanda Scorpius.  
**\- Je sais pas. Je voulais pas lui faire de peine, je suppose.**  
**\- Mhmh.**

 

Silence. Un coup de vent fit bouger leurs cheveux d'un même mouvement alors qu'un nuage sombre et épais passait devant la pleine lune. La nuit se fit aussitôt plus sombre. Scorpius frissonna, alors que le coude d'Albus frôlait le sien. Le brun ne sembla pas le remarquer.

 

**\- Elle m'a embrassé.**

 

Albus baissa honteusement les yeux sur ses pieds. Il attendait une réaction de la part de son meilleur. Qu'il soit heureux pour lui, qu'il lui dise que c'était stupide... peu lui importait tant qu'il lui répondait. Sauf qu'il ne le fit pas. Scorpius sentait son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine et un haut le cœur se bloqua dans sa gorge.

 

 **\- Oh...** , sa voix était nouée par la déception. **Et ?**  
**\- Et... c'était nul.**

 

Scorpius n'arrivait même pas à être satisfait de cette nouvelle. Au moins, Albus n'avait pas aimé. Mais la vision de Vivi, ses lèvres sur celles du garçon qu'il aimait, suffisait à lui briser le cœur un peu plus.

 

**\- J'ai vu Lenah. Elle te cherchait. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.**

 

Albus tourna la tête pour sourire à son ami. Ce dernier se retint pour ne pas rouler des yeux. Albus était si mignon, si beau, ses cheveux en pétard sur sa tête et ses lèvres brillantes.

 

**\- Et bien... pas moi.**  
**\- Je sais.**

 

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, pendant quelques secondes. Le cœur de Scorpius se serra alors qu'Albus, lui, sentait de petits picotements sur sa nuque. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en même temps lorsque l'horloge sonna minuit. Un sourire timide et gêné étira leurs lèvres et ils se levèrent. Appuyés à la rambarde où pendaient des stalactites, ils levèrent les yeux au ciel pour admirer le feu d'artifice. Leurs yeux brillaient aux lueurs des différentes couleurs dans le ciel : du bleu, du rouge, du doré et du vert. De nombreuses formes se dessinaient juste au dessous des nuages. Les deux adolescents semblaient émerveillés. Un court instant, ils se regardèrent.

 

**\- Joyeux Noël Scorpius.**  
**\- Joyeux Noël Al'.**

 

Lorsque le dernier artifice se mourut dans les nuages, le silence sembla soudain assourdissant. Une odeur de fumée s'envolait au gré du vent et chatouillait les narines des deux amis. Ils entendirent, en bas, des applaudissements suivis de cris très lointains.

Les muscles d'Albus se tendirent alors soudainement. Sa main, agrippée à la rambarde, était recouverte par cette si pâle et si fine de Scorpius. Elle était brûlante. Le blond ne sembla pas le remarquer, le regard encore perdu dans les étoiles. Il pensait à sa mère.

Pendant un court instant, Albus fut tenté de sortir son ami de ses pensées pour libérer sa main de sa poigne douce et délicate. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il aimait le contact de la peau de son ami sur la sienne. Et puis... il se sentait à sa place, ici, comme ça. Pas comme avec Vivi. Albus se mordilla la lèvre lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Scorpius briller, larmoyants. Cela ne dura qu'un instant avant que le blond n'arrive à ravaler ses larmes : Scorpius était le garçon le plus courageux qu'il connaissait.

 

**\- Elle est fière de toi là-haut, tu sais.**  
**\- Mh.**

 

Le pouce d'Albus vint affectueusement caresser le dos de la main de son ami. Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur cette douce caresse. Comme s'il s'était brûlé, honteux de lui avoir pris la main, il la retira. Albus se sentit vide.

 

**\- Je... hem... désolé... je m'en suis pas rendu compte, je...**

 

Il bégayait, et Albus trouvait ça adorable. Scorpius cachait si mal ses sentiments ces dernières semaines que cela lui donnait envie de rire. Il avait tout compris, même s'il jouait au garçon stupide qui ne voyait rien. Il espérait secrètement que Scorpius ferait le premier pas.

 

 **\- C'est rien...** , Albus sourit. **J'aime bien.**

 

Scorpius baissa les yeux sur les doigts d'Albus. Ses grandes mains d'homme, larges, reposaient contre ses cuisses. Il fut tenté de les reprendre entre les siennes mais il avait bien trop peur. En revanche, les mots d'Albus le touchèrent en plein cœur.

 

**\- C'est vrai... ?**  
**\- Mh. Je me sens à ma place avec toi. Pas comme avec Vivi.**

 

Un sourire sincère étira les lèvres d'Albus. Scorpius, lui, souriait plus timidement tandis qu'il sentait ses joues lui brûler, tout comme sa nuque et ses reins. Albus était si beau : une envie folle de lui ôter sa robe de sorcier lui tirailla l'estomac.

 

**\- Albus je...**

 

Scorpius se tut. Il cherchait ses mots. Il n'y arrivait pas. Dans une caresse délicate, il sentit Albus qui tentait de glisser tendrement ses mains dans les siennes. Le blond prit les devants et, en un geste habile, entrelaça leurs doigts. Ils jouèrent ainsi à se frôler pendant quelques secondes, en silence, chacun tête baissée car ils étaient trop gênés.

 

 **\- On devrait aller se coucher. On est pas censés être ici...** , bégaya Scorpius.  
**\- Oui, tu as raison.**

 

Leurs doigts se délièrent et, côte à côte, ils prirent le chemin de leur dortoir. Le vent qui se frayait un passage entre les différents couloirs de pierre semblait glacial, si bien qu'Albus ne sentait plus son nez. Il rentra un peu plus son visage dans son écharpe, tout comme le faisait Scorpius qui marchait derrière lui.

Sans un mot, il marchèrent ainsi dans les couloirs du château pendant une dizaine de minutes. Ils ne se parlaient pas, bien trop gênés par ce qu'ils avaient ressenti en haut de la tour d'astronomie. En revanche, cela ne leur empêchait pas de ressentir exactement la même chose. Une envie terrible de se blottir dans les bras de l'autre, de goûter à ses lèvres et à la chaleur de son corps. Scorpius lui, savait pourquoi il ressentait tout ça : l'amour. C'était bien moins évident pour Albus, qui ne comprenait pas, même si les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler dans sa tête. Tombait-il amoureux lui aussi ? Il déglutit à cette pensée. Son père lui ferait la peau.

Au beau milieu de l'escalier qui montait à leur dortoir, Albus s'arrêta. D'un geste lent et peu assuré, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami. La lumière de la lune qui perçait à travers un vitrail de couleur gris, vert et noir, permit à Albus de voir le visage de son interlocuteur. Scorpius était magnifique. Sa bouche était tentante. Ses yeux envoûtants.

Sans rien dire et sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, Albus se pencha sur Scorpius. Ses grandes mains vinrent saisir délicatement le visage de ce dernier, frais et doux comme la neige. Les deux garçons fermèrent les yeux dans un mouvement similaire et, à cet instant précis, plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux. Albus se maudissait d'avoir craqué. Scorpius, lui, sentait son cœur exploser dans son thorax. L'incompréhension. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel baiser à un tel moment. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Albus ressentirait la même chose. Après tout, c'était le fils d'Harry Potter. Il devait garder une certaine classe au yeux du monde des sorciers, faire honneur à sa famille et toutes ces bêtises que les gens racontaient. Mais il était bien là, en train d'embrasser un Malefoy. Le blond frissonna, avant de glisser ses mains dans les cheveux du brun dans un mouvement incontrôlé. Sa paume fine et chaude vint saisir le crâne du brun.

C'était doux. Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire contre les lèvres fines de son meilleur ami. Il avait l'impression d'embrasser un chocolat chaud géant. C'était chaud et tendre, sucré, et il put même sentir un petit goût de cannelle lorsqu'il vint trouver la langue de Scorpius avec la sienne. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais il aimait. Il aimait embrasser son meilleur ami. Un garçon.

Un petit gémissement se bloqua dans la gorge de Scorpius Malefoy. Il aimait ça lui aussi et ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de son corps était indescriptible. Cela faisait tellement de bien de se sentir aimé par la personne qu'on aime. À l'intérieur, son cœur battait la chamade et son ventre se tordait délicieusement. Son bras ventre aussi le faisait souffrir, de cette boule de nerfs brûlante qu'il avait ressentie plusieurs fois déjà. Il aimait Albus depuis près d'un an et il avait plusieurs fois rêvé d'un tel moment. Cela arrivait.

 

**\- Je suis désolé...**

 

Albus se confondit en excuses avant de se reculer doucement, les lèvres humides et les yeux brillants. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir fait ça, sans prévenir, même s'il savait que Scorpius en avait eu autant envie que lui. Le blond lui sourit, les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate, et se mordilla la lèvre. Il était gêné.

 

**\- Je... t'excuse pas.**  
**\- Je... je comprends pas trop ce qu'il m'arrive, tu sais.**

 

Pour le faire taire, Scorpius vint simplement poser ses lèvres sur celles si pulpeuses de son ami. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes à peine, mais c'était déjà bien assez pour que leurs cœurs explosent à nouveau. Front contre front, Albus prit la main de son ami dans la sienne pour l'entraîner jusqu'au dortoir. Arrivés en haut, trépignant d'impatience, Albus retira sa cape avant de pousser son ami sur son propre lit. Scorpius cessa un instant de respirer.

 

 **\- Tu...** , il bégaya. **On va vraiment faire... ça ?**  
**\- Tu ne veux pas … ?** , s'enquit Albus.  
**\- Si... si mais... j'sais pas. Tu es sûr ?** , il déglutit.  
**\- J'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi de toute ma vie.**

 

Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de sourire qu'Albus l'embrassait à nouveau. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour ne plus se séparer, tout comme leurs hanches. Leurs bas ventre se réveillèrent au bout de quelques secondes, alors qu'il caressaient timidement tous deux le torse de l'autre. Leurs pullovers tombèrent tour à tour au sol, tandis qu'un éclair dehors illuminait le ciel. Albus se mordit la lèvre. Exposée ainsi à la lumière de la lune, la peau de Scorpius semblait douce et laiteuse. C'était bien trop tentant, alors il se pencha pour embrasser du bout des lèvres ses pectoraux finement musclé. Le blond ferma les yeux, les mains agrippées aux cheveux de son ami. La bouche d'Albus faisait des miracles sur son corps. Son cœur explosa encore une fois.

La sueur commençait à perler sur leurs fronts, de la racine de leurs cheveux jusqu'à leur menton. La peau d'Albus devient irrésistiblement moite, ce qui ne fit qu'exciter un peu plus le blond. Albus était beau. Grand, élancé, musclé. Il se sentait en sécurité là, sous le poids de son corps et au creux de ses bras. Le brun se plaça entre ses cuisses, les jambes de Scorpius sur ses épaules, après s'être abandonnés plusieurs longues minutes au préliminaires.

 

 **\- Tu as peur... ?** , demanda-t-il.  
**\- Non. Je te fais confiance...** , répondit Scorpius en un soupir.  
**\- Tu devrais pas... je sais pas ce que je fais...**

 

Albus pouffa de rire, honteux. Oh non, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait. Il se contentait de suivre son cœur, tout venait instinctivement. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder Scorpius, qui le fixait de ses yeux gris en se mordant la lèvre. Prêt à entrer en lui et à ne faire qu'un, il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de se pousser doucement en lui. Un gémissement emplit la pièce, jusqu'alors trop silencieuse. Ils gémirent d'un même son avant de s'embrasser.

Albus, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit pour regarder Scorpius. Ce dernier les rouvrit à son tour. Le gris couleur de lune rencontra alors le vert émeraude. Leurs regards amoureux et apeurés, bien trop jeunes, s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. C'était leur façon à eux de se parler. Malgré tout, Scorpius ne put le retenir :

 

**\- Je t'aime Al'..., depuis 1 an je...**  
**\- Je sais...**

 

Il scellèrent leur amour dans un baiser. La tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur du château, mais elle n'était en rien comparable à la tornade qui ravageait leur être. Comme l'avait dit un jour Harry à Albus : l'amour est le pire des sentiments, mais aussi le plus beau. Ils s'aimaient.

 

 

_**FIN.** _


End file.
